Deteriorate
by in-spur-ay-shun
Summary: 12 year old female presents with fever, vomitting, headache, and confusion. Pretty simple case, right? WRONG. Why does she refuse to see her father? Why is she so attached to her iPod? Read to find out. Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

Greetings wonderful reader people. Before you read my story, (whether it truly is one will be left to speculation) please consider the following:

1) I am no doctor. Just an insane House-addict with the power of the Google (tm) at hand. If your occupation falls under the wide category of "doctor" and you feel that my descriptions or other such parts to my story are inaccurate or false in any way, please alert me at your convenience.

2) Please, think before you flame. If you have a reason why you believe my story sucks, let me know. Otherwise, please take into consideration that I have a sharp tongue and little mercy for those that dare flame me. PLEASE DO NOT CONFUSE THIS WITH CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM. That is very much welcome.

Okay enough with all the big words already. For the record, the majority of the patient's characteristics are based upon that of my own, including family history. And now without further blabbering, I present unto you…

DETERIORATE

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It was one of those cold, rainy mornings in which one would rather slam their thumb down on the snooze button and retreat to their covers than go to work. This, however, was not an option for those lucky three doctors employed under Dr. Gregory House.

"Where do you suppose he is?" A heavily accented voice asked as its owner (who is extremely cute btw :3 ) continued to work on a crossword puzzle.

"Who cares," said the other male present in the room, also referred to as Foreman. "As long as he's not here giving us crap I'm—" The neurologist's comment was cut short by the glass door to the conference room was opened by none other than the infamous "he" the two had been referring to.

"Happy…" Foreman finished weakly as House limped to his position at the front of the room.

"Talking about the teacher behind his back; that's two demerits for you, young Eric," House bit at him, "Anything else you would like to say?" Foreman simply rolled his eyes, triggering a second assault from his employer. "Disrespect, that's another demerit. Do I have to call your parents?" The younger doctor glared while Chase sighed. Just your typical morning with Princeton Plainsboro's resident sadist.

Strangely, Cameron had remained silent throughout this affair, as well as most of the morning before House arrived. Apparently noticing her stoic demeanor, he said in his annoying tone, "And a demerit for you young lady." Cameron looked puzzled for a moment and asked, "Why?" before her instincts to not take the bait kicked in. "I hate teacher's pets."

House's ritual of morning antics was interrupted by a second entrance, this time Dr. Lisa Cuddy. "You've got a case," she stated bluntly, obviously impatient to accomplish more important tasks. "My Cuddy, aren't WE talkative today," House tried her, almost sensing her anticipation to leave the room. Completely ignoring the cranky diagnostician, Cuddy went on, "Female is admitted with vomiting, fever, headache, and confusion."

"She probably just had a few too many beers last night, send her home," House growled, uninterested.

The Dean of Medicine didn't move at all. She simply added, "The patient is twelve."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

There goes the first chapter. I would have made it longer, but my sadistic mind just couldn't help leaving people hanging. Also, since I forgot to mention it in the beginning, this story has no set time period and may eventually develop into a Cameron x Chase. No promises though ;-)


	2. Chapter 2

Here I am, in all my glory! Giving you good peeps my SECOND CHAPTER! OH YEAH! GO MEEEE!

Thank you to my reviewers to whom I am forever in debt.

**Izzfrogger—Thanks for being my first reviewer!**

**QoB—Thank you very much for correcting my grammar mistake, I generally try to stick to that rule but sometimes I kinda get lazy with it.**

**Feartoxin—Amazing how one word can make a person feel so warm and fuzzy inside :)**

**DJ Sound Guy—I'll be sure to send you a message as soon as I submit this chapter. And thank you, I'll let you know if I have any questions. **

Ahem… er… anyway… please enjoy.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

House and his ducklings were assembled around the infamous whiteboard in a way not dissimilar to scouts around a campfire. "Okie dokie then," House began, wielding the marker of DOOM. (Cue lightening flashes and DUN DUN DUN sequence) "As Dr. Not-So-Cuddly-Cuddy so nicely put for us, we have a twelve-year-old female suffering from vomiting, headache, confusion, and fever, none of which are very interesting." He wrote the symptoms on the board as he continued, "What is, however, very slightly interesting is the fact that they're several pounds underweight. Give me diagnoses."

"Head trauma," Cameron said right off the bat, looking at the patient's file, "She recently had a few problems resulting from injuries to the head."

"Good, but boring," House replied, "What else?"

"Viral encephalitis," Foreman contributed, "Accounts for all symptoms including lack of weight."

"Encephalitis, me likey," the diagnostician replied, "Hit two birds with one stone. Get an MRI and CT scan."

Chase, not wanting to be left behind, added, "If the patient is suffering from both head trauma _and_ encephalitis—"

"Then the most likely cause is meningitis," House finished, "Do yourself a favor Chase. Leave the neurological diagnoses to the neurologist." Turning to said neurologist, he said, "Draw cultures and do an LP."

The Aussie, now glaring daggers at him, continued, "Or it could be drug overdose."

"Hmm, accidentally found Mommy and Daddy's secret booze stash,"

House mused whilst twirling his cane, "Possible. Run a tox scan."

Cameron had to use all her willpower to resist protesting. Ethics are ethics, but when House was involved, it was best not to mix the two.

"So," House concluded, "Nothing else?" No one moved. "Good. Also get a family history and talk to the patient. Now run off like good little minions and do my bidding."

The three doctors rose from their seats, not particularly happy that they were now "minions," and turned to leave. Still feeling as though she should have said something, on her way out the door Cameron paused and said, "You know you could talk to the patient while we're in the lab."

"Oh please," House scoffed, "Emotions are for ethnic people."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Hello, Nadia," Chase said looking at his clipboard to avoid making eye contact with her family, "I'm Dr. Chase, I work with Dr. House." His nostrils flared slightly at the telltale smell of barf. (Sorry to go into such detail ) There was no response. What instead met the young man' s ears was the dull tapping of drumbeats. Puzzled, Chase looked up from her chart to see that the within the patient's messy brown hair was a pair of headphones.

Lazily, Nadia opened one eye to see what was making that annoying noise. Seeing the cause, she closed it and repeatedly pressed the volume button on her iPod to drown him out.

"Sweetie," her mother said removing the device, "this nice doctor is trying to talk to you." The girl stared at Chase vacantly, eyes divulging exhaustion.

"Erm, yes," he continued, "We need to draw some blood to confirm our diagnosis." Suddenly Nadia was wide-awake. She sat up eyes wide, and echoed, "Blood? You mean with a needle?" In addition to exhaustion, the look in her eyes now showed pure terror.

"Is there a problem?" Chase asked, taking a needle out from his lab coat.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

There you have it, chapter two. Please review at your convenience.


End file.
